The field of the invention is instrument trays and containers.
Various surgical tools and medical instruments are used in surgical procedures. These tools or instruments, many of which have sharp cutting or piercing surfaces, having traditionally been handed back and forth between surgeons and nurses in a operating room. Transferring such instruments hand to hand creates the potential for accidental cutting or stabbing. If the accidental cutting or stabbing occurs with a non-sterile instrument, the potential for infection arises. In addition, if the accidental cutting or stabbing is not immediately noticed, the skin and/or surgical glove barriers can be breached thereby risking infection to the nurse, surgeon, or patient.